My Heart
by Gaara'sBeloved
Summary: Bookmans were always told they had no need for a heart. One fiery haired apprentice figures it out the hard way. Lavi X OC. No flames! It's a work in progress.


The Black Order: the headquarters and home for the exorcists. For some it's their final resting place. These days it seemed to be the final resting place for a good majority of exorcists. Everybody knew someone that had lost their lives in this brutal war.

Ayami Sarugaki; joined the Order a little over two years ago at the ripe age of 15. She wasn't the youngest exorcist. Her hair auburn colored hair stopped just below her shoulder blades; her bang stopped above her brown eyes. She wasn't the tallest either; she only stood at a whopping 5'4", and she only weighed about 105 lbs. What she lacked in height, she had been told she made up for in her archery skills. She was the perfect accommodator for the Innocence known as Death's Deliverance. Death's Deliverance was an old fashion bow; black with silver runes etched down the handle. The Innocence was well concealed in a small black leather buckle bracelet.

She tugs her jacket up over her shoulders as she glances at the clock on the now empty nightstand one last time. Her thoughts were beginning to drive her crazy. She could feel the knot building her stomach. She could only pray the one person she was dreading seeing hadn't returned yet. She had yet to tell anyone she had been transferred. Saying her farewells was going to be no easy task. She had grown fond of the few exorcists that she had been sent on repeated missions over the years. Lenalee had been the first 'partner'; Konda wasn't always friendly, but he did tend to grow on people; Bookman, the panda man was always sharing history and random facts with her. She did enjoy playing chess with him. Then there was the man known as Lavi. She had been in love with him ever since she laid eyes on him.

All of Ayami's life her parents had been guides. They took it upon themselves to memorize landscapes, and territories. Much like the Bookman clan; their attention to detail was outstanding. Ayami had every intention to follow in their footstep, until she met the fiery red head and his mentor. When she was 14, the pair had employed her parents to guide them through an uncharted mountain range; this mountain was one her parents had taken great pride in being the only ones to explore it. Their interaction was kept to a minimum. Seeing him in the Order for the first time was a shock to her.

The trek back to the Order was a long and tiring one. But then again everyone had to report back at some point; Bookman and Lavi were no different.

The Order had been their way of recording events as they took place. Bookmen took great pride in how meticulous their details were. The Bookman clan attributed that to the fact that no Bookman ever fallen in love. They had no need for a heart; in fact they felt they had no need for friends as well. To record history accurately you had to remain untainted and unbiased.

This old Bookman had been traveling the world with his red haired companion for many years now; he still felt that the boy he called Lavi was forgetting those main rules. Being a Bookman was a great honor; he should have realized that by now. It seemed everyday he was becoming more and more attached to a few particular exorcists.

"Is it just me or does the Order seem slow?" Lavi questioned; taking note of the empty hall. It was normal to see scientists, Finders, and Exorcists coming and going. Missions were daily occurrences that were to be carried out as soon as possible. The lack of hustle was something the fiery haired teen was going to investigate.

"It does seem to be lacking its normal energy." Deeply black circled eyes glanced around curiously. The boy had made a point. "Perhaps there is a funeral being held." Honoring the dead was something that everyone took time to do.

Lavi took a moment to consider this as a possibility; the Order did tend to lose its high pace traffic when they lost one of their own. "I'm going to go and find Komui, and get to the bottom of this. Why don't you look down there?" He inclined his head in the opposite direction "see what you can find." The older man nodded curtly before departing. After the man had left his ear and eye range; the apprentice sighed in relief. He had been keeping a secret from his old companion.

It wasn't like Lavi to hide anything from his mentor, but the way most events were turning out; he knew he was going to be lectured to stay focused and as always never get attached to anyone. A rule which he had been breaking. Not just once but many times over.

_}__i{}i{}i{_

Komui Lee sat at his cluttered desk; there were at least 4 different stacks of paper on his desk, but at that current moment only one paper concerned him at this moment. The results he continuously read over and over boggled him. How could something like this happen?

"Komui, what the hell is going on?" The dark haired leader looked up to find Lavi. Kumoi set his concerning paper aside, rested his elbows on the edge of his desk before he intertwined his fingers, he sighed heavily, tan peered over his locked fingers. How to answer, was his thought now.

"A few of our exorcists were beginning their journey to their new home branch. Needless to say every group was attacked. Most of them were killed. A few exorcists are unaccounted for."

"Damn it!" the red head spat heatedly.

"Yes, what concerns me the most is I got one of their blood work back. She's pregnant, and unaccounted for."

"Who?" Lavi couldn't image how the one could end up pregnant. The Order took every precaution when it came to birth control. '_What if the poor father never finds out? Does she even know yet?_'

"Ayami Sarugaki." Upon hearing her name, Lavi felt his heart drop into what felt like his stomach, never to return to its rightful place. The hole where his heart had once been burned; it was at that moment he realized why Bookmen weren't supposed to have hearts. Hearts break too easily.

Kumoi Lee acted slow and stupid at times, but no one likes being bagged with all the important paperwork. His ploy to get out of paperwork worked most of the time, but now was not the time to mess around. His dark eyes observed the young Bookman; the expression on his face spoke volumes. What had started out being a mind boggling quest with no place to start had come to an end. He watched as revelation dawned in the young man's eyes.

"Is there something you know that you wish to share, Lavi?" Kumoi calmly questioned; still eyeing the young man.

"Huh? Oh...err…no. I hope we find her. Why would they suddenly abduct someone?" Lavi scratched the back of his neck nervously. Panic was threating to overwhelm him. His secret had been eating him up from within, but this addition of news made it even harder to want to share. He knew his mentor was no fool. If he said something to someone, they'd eventually slip.

"Of that we are uncertain about. Everyone is working on who is missing and where. Ayami was reported by the only survivor of her transfer group."

"Did the Finder say anything useful?"

"Unfortunately he passed out while still on the line. We have already sent a retrieval team to get him… Are you sure you have nothing you wish to share?" the dark haired leader arched an inquisitive brow at the fiery haired man in one last subtle effort of confession.

"I'm sure. I'm going to go and join in the efforts to find our missing companions. I'll inform you of anything I find." Lavi turned to leave; he stopped and looked back at his leader one last time. Kumoi sighed, than leaned forward even more as he cleared his throat.

"Lavi, if you happen to find out who the father is will you inform him I'd like to speak with him. Mind you he's not in any trouble, but an exorcist normally doesn't get pregnant while **IN** the Order. Understand?" The two men stared at one another for a moment. In a way Kumoi was trying to convey to Lavi that he'd have to come clean one day, and when he was ready he'd listen. Lavi departed feeling at first broken; the one person that had his heart just disappeared without a word to him. The Earl would pay for taking what he held dear. He would get revenge for not only his lost love, but his lost child. With this new determination set in his soul, Lavi made his way down the empty halls, he'd find someone to give him more info.

}i{}i{}i{

Soft brown eyes fluttered open, trying to adjust to the dark surroundings. Where was she? Ayami attempted to pull her right hand forward to wisp the sleep out of her eyes, but found her hand stuck behind her. '_What happened? Where am I?_' A few more swift tugs assured her, that her hands were bound and there was no getting out at this point.

"Look! She's awake!" A young girl's voice echoed in her ears. She knew this voice; it belonged to Road Kamelot.

"Well so she is." A husky man's voice called in return. Ayami set her jaw firmly shut; she would give them no answers, not one piece of information about the Order.

"How long are we going to keep her?" Road's curious voice rang out again.

"Not until she delivers, my dear." The husky voice turned into an amused laugh. '_What the hell is he talking about? Deliver what exactly?_' The conversation wasn't making sense to her.

"Awe, she looks confused." She hear Road's tiny gasp of amusement. "She doesn't know! Hahaha! She doesn't know!"

"Well Road, not all women find out they are pregnant."

Ayami heard nothing else at that point. All she heard was the rush of blood to her head as her eyes rolled into her head.

}i{}i{

**I am writing this story for fun, so please no flames. If you don't like it than hit the back button and carry on your search. But if you do like it let me know by hitting the little button towards the bottom that says 'Review' I would love feedback. Trust I plan on updating this story soon. **


End file.
